Sailor Moon: Immortal Chronicles
by queenofgames90
Summary: Chapter 2 is here! Mina takes the scouts on a trip to the movie theater, but when Violiara decides to interfere, can they get her without ruining their night? Flick'd Out is here! Please RXR!
1. The Flighty Visitors

Disclaimer: First of all, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. It is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I did, however, create a couple of characters and created the whole idea of the Sailor Scouts' Immortal scout transformations.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, my very first Sailor Moon fanfic!

Sailor Moon: Immortal Chronicles

by: queenofgames90

Prologue: The Flighty Visitors

At the Moon Kingdom, you wouldn't really expect anything interesting to happen eve since the last battle that Sailor Moon experienced. Actually, Queen Serenity, the ruler, was thinking about her daughter, Princess Serenity, who was reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and is currently fighting as the Defender of Love and Justice herself, Sailor Moon.

_Serena has been fighting extremely well since she first became Sailor Moon. Her skills have greatly improved ever since the beginning of her journey. If she continues this way, she may even become stronger than before. I just hope she's up to the test._ Queen Serenity thought, stating the obvious.

Unfortunately, her moment of peace was interrupted by the sounds of somebody entering her humble abode.

"Ah. A visitor," she softly said.

"Um, you could have at least said hello, Queen Serenity. Why do you have to be such a letdown?" the woman who entered asked.

That visitor finished walking in. She was about fifteen years old. She wore a soft green colored dress with a gold sash adorned in emeralds around her waist. Her hair was long and black and was done in a long thick braid. Her hair accessory was a green headband. Here eyes were bright green and wore a gold necklace with also had emeralds. In her right hand was a gold staff with an emerald orb perched on top. On her forehead was the kanji of wind drawn in green.

"Oh, Princess Kihrlia, the guardian of the wind and princess of the Tempest Kingdom. What brings a presence like you here?" the Queen asked.

"Queen Serenity, the time has come to see if your daughter, Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Scouts, are worthy of rising to the next level of transformation," Kihrlia explained. Queen serenity raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? There aren't any evil disturbances in the air or any forces planning to invade Earth!" the Queen exclaimed.

"That is where you're wrong, Queen Serenity. I have just received news that the NegaElement Kingdom plan on targeting Earth. If you haven'y figured it out, there were the ones that have rumored to have created the NegaScouts! They are an extremely powerful bunch, and I don't think Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts can handle them in their current forms. Trust me, after they saved our sorry butts many times, I figured that they are indeed worthy. I just hope that you agree to ny terms," Kihrlia explained.

"New powers, eh? You might be correct, but I still have my doubts. I don't think the Scouts'll be ready for this next level of transformation that you speak of. They made need a little more time before they receive their new abilities," Queen Serenity replied.

Princess Kihrlia thought about it for a second. Her train of thought was interrupted though, when she heard someone literally drop in. Kihrlia turned around and saw a boy that was about the same age as her. She recognized the boy right away.

"Tysaichi, I told you not to tag along when I am visiting with somebody important!" Kihrlia shouted.

The boy was about her height. He wore a skintight long sleeved green shirt and black pants. His hair was chestnut brown and was done in the stylr similar to Sora's in _Kingdom Hearts_. His eyes were dark green, though similar to Kihrlia's. He also wore green regal armor and gauntlets lined in gold as well as green snakeskin boots with a gold buckle. A long green cape completed his princely ensemble and brandished a sword in his right hand.

"Tysaichi, you must be the Prince of the Tempest Kingdom. Why are you here?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Um, nothing, I guess. I was just checking on my lovely, little, unmarried, princess, sugar-bumpkins, cutie pie..." Tysaichi gushed. His voice mirrors that of Takuya's on _Digimon Frontier._ Before he could finish his list of lovey-dovey pet names, Kihrlia struck the poor boy on the head with the end of her scepter.

"I told you not to embarrass me like that, especially in front of other people! By the way, in case you were all lost in your lovey gush of a brain, we were appointed by the King and Queen found worthy enough to RULE!" she screamed. Tyisaichi cowered.

"Sorry about that, pookie," he whimpered. Kihrlia casted a cold glare at his direction the second he said that. After that, she got back to her thoughts - the Sailor Scouts, and how much more time they would need to prove their worthiness to reach their new level of transformation. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey! How about if we go down to where the Sailor Scouts live and specualte their battles? It'll be great! We can take up hman names, go to their school! Oh, I always wanted to shop! I always wanted to get out of these monotonous rags. And Tysaichi needs another hobby besides admiring his little knife," Kihrlia explained. The boy glared.

"But I love my sword! My father gave it to me before her died! It's a family heirloom!" he squealed. Kihrlia rolled her eyes. She obviously heard her boyfriend say that at least a thousand times, at least.

"I guess we can do that. Just be sure that you befriend Serena and get to know her more, but do not reveal your mission. I want Serena to find out for herself," the Queen replied. Kihrlia nodded. Tyisaichi even stopped his concentration on hios heirloom sword and nodded as well.

"All right, Queen Serenity. We will make sure that the scouts shall become stronger," Kihrlia expalined.

"Can I use my sword?" Tyisaichi eagerly asked.

"NO! We cannot revealed our status and that we are from an allying kingdom!" Kihrlia shouted.

"Well, if we're from an allying kingdom, then we should get to know a little bit about each other, huh? By the way, isn't speculating also snooping" Tyisaichi yelled backed. Queen Serenity sighed as the two continued to argue.

_I just hope these two can handle such a duty as not spilling the beans._

End prologue.

Next time:

Serena Tsukino befriends two of the strangest new classmates she ever met. Can she balance that, a new evil, and hopefully a streak of good grades. Find out on "The Return of Sailor Moon," coming up next.

I know, it's short, but it is sweet, and there's also a whole lot more where that came from. This is the first long story I will do, and I am also in progress of writing the first chapter!

queenofgames90 signing off! Later!


	2. Return of Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. That's all.

Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... the first episode.

Sailor Moon Immortal Chronicles

by: queenofgames90

Episode 1:

The Return of Sailor Moon

"Yahoo!!!!!"

Serena Tsukino hollered in complete glee when she received exciting, and surprising, news. What is that news?

"I MADE 100 ON MY TEST!!" she exclaimed.

Even though she was at school, she moved around in her desk even when all her classmates in her math class was watching. Also, it was the middle of the morning, so no one looked like they were in the mood for what she would do. The bell rang and Serena finally stopped, placing the paper on her desk. The teacher walked in and noticed Serena still shaking like a nervous puppy in her desk.

"We have two new students that are here today. They came from New York. Let me say that you will have a rather exciting time getting to know them," she explained, still seeing Serena spazzing out. While she did that, two people, a girl and a boy, walked into the room. The were both clad in the Crossroads High School uniform. The girl was tall and had long black hair gathered in a low ponytail and also had a green headband. Her eyes were green.

The boy had brown hair in a spiky style and his eyes were dark green. As Serena raised her head to see them, an odd feeling came to her. Their eyes were strikingly similar. Really eerie.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves so the class will get to know you?" the teacher asked. The girl stepped up.

"My name's Kihra Hawkins. I'm originally from, um, New York! I'm studying abroad. This is my buddy, Tyler Mitchell," the girl explained. Tyler walked forward and struck a heroic pose.

"Yes, ladies! I am the Great Prince of the Te..." he proclaimed, but Kihra luckily covered his mouth before he could reveal his identity.

"Ty, we're not supposed to blab about our mission! Serena must find out on her own!" she growled. Tyler sweatdropped, realizing his mistake.

"I'm sorry, Kihrlia. I promise to never reveal that I'm a..." Tyler began, but Kihra held up her right fist, and he shut his mouth.

"As I was saying," Kihra continued, watching her friend at the corner of her eye. "We came from America so we can learn more about you culture. We're staying for the rest of the year."

Tyler opened his mouth, but Kihra raised up her hand to stop him.

"Excellent. You can take your seats next to Serena," the teacher ordered.

Kiohra and Tyler then took their seats next to Serena.

"Hello, Serena. Is that your name?" Kihra asked.

"Yes. The one and only. Who does that guy with you think he is?" Serena asked, referring to Tyler.

"Oh, he just likes to act. In our school play, he was a prince of this kingdom and he sometimes likes to shout out that line of his at random times. Just bear with him," Kihra explained. She had to come up with that lie on the spot, by the way.

_He better get used to the fact that we're acting, or I'm wanting out of this mission, _she thought. She then felt a sudden pat on the shoulder. She turned and saw Serena, a sweet smile on her face.

"This looks like the beginnig of a beautiful friendship!" she exclaimed, quoting "Casablanca. Tyler watched as the two continued to chat.

_This better be quick. I can't keep up this damn charade for much longer._

Back to that good grade. Serena and her veteran friends, Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino, were enjoying their time off outdoors. Serena was obviously still bragging about her surprise perfect paper.

"I made 100!!!! Finally, I'll never be able to be labeled a failure again!!!" she happily screamed.

"Big deal. Everybody made a perfect papers on that quiz. You're not the only one. A first grader would have aced that!" Raye quipped. Serena then stopped the second those words came out of Raye's mouth.

"Everybody?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was a really easy quiz," Amy added.

"She's right. I even passed," Mina added.

"Right. You're not alone," Lita finished.

Serena sweatdropped. She celebrated a little too soon.

"Nehh!!! I thought I would do better than one of you!" she cried.

"That's not what matters, Serena. What matters is whether or not you did good," Lita explained. Serena ignored her and sat down.

"Hey! Serena!" she heard a familiar voice yell.

"Who's that?" Mina asked.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you about the two new students that came into my class," Serena explained. Kihra and Tyler approached the group.

"Are these your friends?" Kihra pointed.

"Yep!"

"My name's Kihra," she greeted.

"And I'm Tyler," the boy greeted.

"What're your names?" Kihra asked.

"Oh. My name's Amy."

"I'm Raye."

"Lita's my name."

"My name's Mina."

After the introductions were made, Tyler then made his move. He walked up to the group of girls in a very suave and sexual way. He approached one girl in particular. Who is that lucky dame whom his gaze fell upon?

"You. You are the most beautiful girl these verdant eyes have ever laid themselves on. I hope you understand my love and affection," he said, holding Mina's hands. Mina looked at the stranger in a nervous and embarrassed way.

"Uh, thank you. I noever knew how cheesy you act in front of girls," Mina replied, though she showed some aggression as she said 'cheesy.' Kihra caught on to his little plan rather quickly and grabbed him by the arm.

"Sorry girls, but this complete idiot pimp is taken!" she yelled as she dragged the freaked out Tyler away. The group watched as the two walked away.

"Now that had to be rude. First the boy flirts with me, and then they walk away without saying a word! Some friends they are!" Mina scoffed. Upon hearing that, Kihra turned around. She was obviously not that far from the group.

"By the way, sorry we have to depart so early. I have to straighten up Casanova over here! We'll, uh, meet each other later. TOODLES!!" she squeaked as the two ran. Tyler was still screaming in torturous pain because Kihra was still tugging on his arm.

"They are weird," Amy quipped.

"Are you sure these poeple are your friends, 'cause they sure don't act like they are," Lita added. Serena even felt like they were being a little truthful.

"You do have a point, Lita, but what's there to worry about? Tomorrow, we have a big math test, and I will PASS!!!" she announced, making a very dramatic pose. Everyone's jaws dropped as she did so.

"C'mon, Serena. It was only a fluke! I doubt you can even pass that test!' Raye replied.

"I don't care. I'll pass and you'll like it!" Serena exclaimed.

"You wish," Lita joked.

Kihra and Tyler, who was still trying to numb his wrist with an ice pack he got from the nurse,, were now at the back of the school. They knelt down, avoiding the scent of cigarettes and rotten coffee rinds. Kihra was still flaming mad after the act Tyler pulled just a moment ago.

"Thank you very much, Tyler. Because of your shenanigans and yur damn flirting, we didn;t get a lot of information on Sailor Moon," she fussed.

"Sorry about that. She was cute, though," Tyler eeplied, referring to Mina.

Kihra groaned as she reached into her green purse.

"What're you looking for?" Tyler asked.

"none of your beeswax," Kihra replied. She then took outwhat looked like a gold compact mirror with the wind kanji in green on the front. Tyler peeped over her shoulder.

"What is that thing?" Tyler asked.

"It's a communicator Queen Serenity gave me. She felt as if I was more responsible with it than you," Kihra answered, opening the compact. She pressed a button and the screen lit up.

"Queen Serenity, are you there?" Kihra asked.

"An image of Queen Serenity's face lit up on the screen.

"Kihrlia, you're calling already? What happened?" Queen Serenity asked. Tyler then pushed Kihra away with his head.

"Wow! Queen Serenity, you can fit in there? Wassup?" Tyler yelled. An angry Kihra pushed him out of the way.

"Okay. We were able to find Serena Tsukino and her friends. Unfrotunately, I barely know them," Kihra explained, glaring at Tyler.

"What?" he asked. Kihra ignored him and continued.

"We will give you any information we can find as soon as we can, Queen Serenity. We will continue..."

Just as Kihra was about to finish her sentence, the school bell rang.

"I hear you have to get back to your job," Queen Serenity quipped.

"Guess so. We'll fill you in later. Bye!" Kihra replied. She quickly closed the compact and slipped it into her purse. The two then ran from the back of the building to the next class.

Classroom

Once again, Kihra and Tyler were sitting next to Serena.

"I don't know if my friends think you're trustworthy. After you left so abruptly like that, they figured you were a very mean person," Serena told Kihra.

"I'm sorry. It's just Tyler. He is my boyfriend, but he sometimes acts a little bit immature, sometimes to the point that I can't take it. I hope you understand," Kihra explained.

"Yeah. She's such a pushover sometimes," Tyler's voice rang. Serena turned her head. She never noticed that he was there for a moment.

"Ah please! You know I love ya. Just stop acting like a baby or some cheesy little loverboy whenever we meet other people!" Kihra explained.

"Well said," Serena replied. Tyler gasped.

"What? I thought we were FRIENDS!!!!" Tyler whined, clinging to Serena's arm.

"See what I mean?" Kihra chuckled. Serena giggled along with her as they were watched.

NegaElement Kingdoms Spaceship-Inside

"Damn that Princess Kihrlia! She's interfering with our plans!" a voice bellowed. It was male.

"Yeah. At this rate, we'll never get to destroy them!" another voice yelled, a feminine one.

"Hehe. No need to worry too much," another voice, female, said from behind.

"Yeah. We'll just crush them when they reunite," another female added.

"What are you talking about?" The male asked.

"We believe that it'll be better to defeat them," one of the women said, extending her black gloved arm into the small amount of light seeping through. She formed the hand into a fist.

"When they're all together," she finished as she cackled fiendishly.

"Absolutely great idea!" the female watching the space monitors replied. She them flipped into the small light.

The girl herself was tall and very slender. Her outfit was a dark purple, long sleeved, vinyl, midriff top that clinged to her body and a short pair of purple shorts of the same material. She also had long, purple vinyl boots. Her hair was long and indigo, pulled up in a messy bun. Her eyes were shockingly purple and also wore purple eyeshadow and lipstick as well as nail polish.

"I, the Purple Destroyer, Violiara, and my little companions, will make sure that the Moon and the Tempest kingdoms fall!!" she exclaimed.

"We can only hope," the two females said as they walked away.

"You will hope! Sailor Moon and her planetary chums will feel my wrath! They won't stand a hell of a chance!" Violiara announced.

After school

The soft wind blew as two girls peered into the clear blue sky, like they were anticipating something big.

"I can feel it. Can you?" one of the girls, Amara Tenou, asked.

"Sure I can. And it's big, too," the other girl, Michelle Kaiou, answered.

"Trista told us that it was called the NegaElement Kingdom. She said that the Nega Scouts exist there," Amara explained.

"The Nega Scouts?" Michelle questioned.

"Evil versions of ourselves. They are extremely deadly from what I heard of," Amara answered.

"When will we need to get our powers back?" Michelle asked,

"As soon as we can, I guess. If what Trista said was true, this'll be one of the most powerful enemies we'd ever have to face," Amara explained.

"We would have to meet up with Serena and them later on. They must get the news," Michelle suggested,

"Right, Michelle. We would need them. None of us can do it alone. We can only hope," Amara added.

And then, her cellphone rang.

"Man. Break the silence, while you're at it," Amara grumbled as she began to speak.

"It's Amara," she said. She listened to the person as she talked to her. As soon as she finished, Amara was at a loss of words.

"It's coming, like now?" she asked. The other voice explained as Amara listened.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. See ya then," she replied. She then turned off her phone.

"Was that Trista?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. She told us that the NegaElement Kingdom is approaching Earth really fast. If we don't hurry up, we'll be goners for sure!" Amara cried.

"Is she sure?' Michelle asked.

"No time for explaining. We gotta move!" Amara ordered. The two ran.

Serena's house

Kihra and Tyler decided they would stay at Serena's house for the time being. The group was in Serena's room, Tyler bouncing on the bed.

"Wow! This bed is really bouncy! I can do this all day!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Don't jump on the bed, Tyler! Mom'll freak when she sees my bed like that!" Serena commanded.

"You care about your mom?" Tyler asked.

"No, but I don't want to be punished until I'm in my 30s!!" Serena squealed. Tyler still jumped.

"What gives? You have zuchinnis stuck in your ears? Quit jumping on my bed!!!" Serena angrily barked.

"He's not gonna listem, Serena. Don't waste you breath," Kihra assured. The girl breathed a relieving sigh.

"You're right. He's crazy. He's worse than Rini," Serena said. Kihra raised her eyebrows.

"Rini? What's a Rini?" she asked.

"Oh, she's my dau...sister!!!" Serena exclaimed, thankfully not revealing that the girl is actually her daughter, not 'sister.' Speaking of whom...

"SERENA!!!!!"

A familiar voice angrily rang through the hall. Serena began to groan.

"That must be Rini," Kihra reasoned. The door opened, and Rini was there.

"Serena. Mom told you to do the dishes when you and your strange friends got back from school!" she yelled. Serena growled.

"I thought _you_ had to do the dishes, Rini! You're old enough!" she fussed. The pink haired daughter of the Moon Princess crossed her arms.

"Are you kidding? I can't do all those dishes by myself. It;s hards!' Rini replied, smirking. You can tell that she was plotting something. Serena automatically found her suspicious.

"Don't you dare force me to do your dirty work!!" she screamed.

"I'll tell Mom!" Rini teased. That was when Serena snapped.

"OKAY, I'LL DO IT!!! JUST DON'T PULL THAT CRAP ON ME AGAIN!!!" she screamed.

She screamed so loud that it felt like the house shook. Tyler evn stopped his jumping. Kihra just froze, shocked after hearing Serena.

"Damn, I hate to experience your family reunions."

The Kitchen

Serena began to wash the dishes while the others watched.

"That Rini. I swear if she wasn;t my future daughter, I woulsd trow hwr," she softly grumbled. Nobody could hear her over the running water.

"Oh, by the way, Darien's coming see you klater," Rini explained. Serena suddenly stopped and turned off the water.

"He is?" she asked, face beaming. Rini laughed.

"Fooled ya!" she laughed. Kihra and Tyler even laughed along. Serena angrily growled.

"Some friends you are!" she shouted, resuming the work she was doing As she continued, Kihra felt somethind strange. She gasped and grabbed her head.

"KIHRA!! Are you all right?" Tyler asked. Kihra didn't answer.

"Serena, can I go to your bathroom? I have a very nasty headache," she asked.

"Yes, it's to the left," Serena replied. Kihra and Tyler walked away, Kihra still moaning and groaning and clutching her head.

"Now that is the strangest thing ever," Serena said.

Bathroom

Kihra and Tyler hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. Kihra set herself next to the bathtub.

"Is your head okay?" Tyler asked. Kihra rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? My head doesn't hurt at all. I just sensed something dark and foreboding. It's probably the NegaElement Kingdom," she explained. Tyler's eyes widened.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let the lady know," he ordered. Kihra took the compact out of her purse, opened it, and pressed the button. Queen Serenity's image appeared once again.

"Kihra! What is it now?" she asked.

"I felt a dark presence coming towards us. I think it's them," Kihra answered.

"It is the Negaelement Kingdom. I can feel it. I hope Sailor Moon can understand. I'll let Luna, Artemis, and Diana know as soon as I can," Queen Serenity added.

"All right. Now, who's Luna?" Kihra asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. For now, remember your mission. If there is a battle, I want you to see it," Queen Serenity explained.

"We will, Queen Serenity. We won't let you down," Tyler said. Kihra closed the compact and slipped it back.

"Good. She knows," she said.

"Nice. Now, can we get out of here? It's getting a bit stuffy in here!" Tyler yelled.

"Whatever," Kihra sighed. The two split and retreated into Serena's room.

Kitchen

Serena dried her hands when she finished cleaning the dishes. She then cast a dark glare at Rini, who had been dilligently watching her.

"Hope you're happy," she said to Rini.

"Definitely! Now you can feed Luna," Rini smirked. Serena angrily groaned.

"Couldn't you do it yourself for once? I'm getting tired of getting bossed around by my own..."

"SERENA!!!!!"

She was interrupted when she heard two voices shouting her name.

"What?!?" she shouted. That was when two cats came out of Serena's room. One was dark purple, almost black with crimson irises. A crescent moon was on her forehead. The other was smaller and pinkish gray with a collar with a tiny bell on it. She also had crimson eyes and the crescent moon.

"Luna! Diana! What's going on?" Serena asked.

"I have just received some important news from the Queen," Luna replied.

"What kind of news?" Rini asked.

"The NegaElement Kinhgdom is approaching Earth!" Diana announced. Serena and Rini gasped. Then Serena raised one of her eyebrows.

"NegaElement Kingdom? What's that?"

"That's where the Nega Scouts are!" Diana cried.

"Nega Scouts?" Rini asked.

"Dark counterparts of all of you. They were brought to life by an evil queen who has studied your every single move! Once she got all the information she needed, that was when she and her minions created them all," Luna explained. That was when Serena and Rini screamed bloody murder. Supposedly, something strange and evil like that chilled them down to the bone.

"Um, could you stop screaming? It's not like they're unstoppable or invincible! You can handle them all if you all try hard enough!" Diana assured, yelling as loud as she can to get the two to hear her. Luckily, they finally stopped.

"Do the others know?" Serena asked?" when she finished saying that, the phone suddenly rang. She picked it up off of the receiver and she spoke.

"Tsukino residence. Who is this?"

"Hey Serena. This is Amara. You and Rini must meet us in the front of the old abandoned police station, pronto!" Amara ordered.

Serena figured Amara knew what was happening.

"We'll be right there! Where's the police station?" Serena asked. Amara groaned.

"Behind the grocery store," she replied.

"Alright! See ya then!" Serena excliamed. The two hung up.

"Apparently, they know," Rini said.

"You have to hurry, Serena. They may strike at any second now! You will be getting your brooches as soon as you arrive," Luna explained. Unbeknownst to her, Kihra and Tyler were watching.

"Is that Luna? Who is that other little kitten next to her?" Kihra asked.

"I guess, and I'm not sure to tell you the truth. If we heard right, the NegaElement Kingdom might be planning an attack, so we have to keep an eye on them," Tyler explained. Kihra softly applauded.

"Congratulations. You finally talked about something useful," she sarcastically quipped.

"No problemo," he said. That when they heard a door open. They peeked to see Serena, Rini, and the cats running out into the open.

"That looks like our cue," Kihra announced.

"Right! Let's move out!" Tyler cried. The two followed Luna and Diana and went outside, Kihra shutting the door.

Serena, Rini, Luna, and Diana were just about to make it to the grocery store right down the street.

"This better be serious," Rini said.

"Of course it is. Amara knows what she's doing," Serena replied.

"Serena, it looks like we have company," Luna shouted. Serena and Rini turned their heads a bit and saw Kihra and Tyler hot in pursuit of them.

"Why are those two following us?" Rini asked.

"I don't know. Kihra! Tyler! What the hell are you think you're doing? If those guys come, you're just asking for death!" Serena yelled.

"We just, uh, wanna get some fresh air, if you don't mind!" Kihra shouted.

"Just go somewhere safe!" Serena ordered.

"Okay!" Tyler shouted. The group sped up once they neared the store, and Kihra and Tyler stopped.

"That's simple. We'll watch behind this building! No big!" Tyler suggested.

"Hate to break your heart, Tyler, but he have to climb on the roof. First of all, we'll get a good view. Secondly, we won't be so conspicuous," Kihra explained. Tyler groaned.

"Kihra!! You know I'm afraid of heights! Cut me some slack, will ya?" he frantically asked. Kihra unfortunately ignored him seized him by the arm afnd went off, Tyler scraming in pain.

Serena and the others finallty went behind the grocery store building to find the police station. Unfortunately, she couldn't see the station.

"Okay. She said something about an abandoned police station, but ther's nothing abandoned here," Serena said. That was whe she heard the rustling of the trees. Apparently, it was abandoned because of the big mass of trees that covered the building.

"There it is! Let's move!" Luna commanded.

"Where is she? She said she'll get here soon as soon as she can!" Amara complained. She must've been mad, since the rest of the group was already there, patiently waiting. Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Hotarum Amara, Michelle, Trista, and even Artemis were sitting in front of the police station.

"Well, you can't expect Serena to be early at all," Raye added.

"Yeah. She's probably talking to Darien," Lita mockingly replied.

"Yeah, and smooching him all over his sexy body!" Mina teased, embracing herself and making kissing sounds. Everybody was laughing along with her act, even the usually quiet Hotaru.

"MINA!!!!"

The group was startled by the voice and looked up. It was Serena, facing them.

"Darien and I don't go around snuggling each other all day! Besides, he hasn't even been there the past few days!" Serena angrily shouted. Amara and Mina stood up.

"It's about time, Serena. We almost thought you forgot about us!" Amara exclaimed.

"You ready to kick some Nega Scout butt?" Mina asked.

"You bet I am!" Serena exclaimed, giving a thumbs up.

"Right! We'll show 'em! We'll show 'em all!" Rini cired, mimicking Serena's defiant, heroic pose. Serena sweatdropped.

"Please come up with something more original next time," she suggested, getting out of her pose.

"Yay! The gang's once again all here!"Artemis, the white cat with that same crescent moon on his forehead, exclaimed.

"Let's hope we can once again band together to stop this evil force! Hotaru and I found out that this force is extremely destructive!" Trista explained.

"Yeah, and if those Nega Scouts really do exist, it could mean death to all of us if we're not prepared!" Hotaru continued.

Strangely, as she said that, the sky suddenly went dark. The group looked up and saw dark clouds shrouding the sky, covering the sun and making the sky an inky black hue. Serena, Rini, and the Inners shivered in fear, while the Outers didn't even flinch.

"What's happening?" Serena whined.

"I don't remember them saying that it'll rain," Lita said.

"That's because it's not rain. It's THEM!!" Michelle cried.

Then, a light glowed in the girls' hands, each in their coordinating colors. Serena's was white, Amy's blue, Raye's red, Lita's green, Mina's orange, Hotaru's purple, Amara's dark blue, Michelle's deep green, Trista's black, and Rini's pink. The lights faded, revealing their transformation pens, brooches in Serena's and Rini's case.

"Yay! We can transform again!" Amy exclaimed.

"You know what to do!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yes! Transform!" Luna ordered.

Everyone held up their items and shouted out their words to transform.

"SUPER MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!!!!"

Just as the words were said, the girls were shrouded in multicolored light.

As the transformations went on, Kihra and Tyler just finished climbing up the ladder to the grocery store's roof. They settled down on a spot and watched the action unfold.

"Oooh! Pretty colors! So that's what happens when they turn into the Sailor Scouts?" Tyler asked.

"Looks like it. Now keep it down a bit. We're not ding this for fun,: Kihra whispered. As they continued, the lights faded. In place of Serena and her buddies were Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. The defenders of love and justice have returned.

"Wow. Nice getups," Tyler commented.

The scouts stood defiantly as they anticipated their opponent.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Sailor Moon, they really can't hear you from all the way up there," Sailor Mars explained.

"Wow! How'd you find that out, Sherlock?" Sailor Moon sarcastically asked.

"If you know that, why were you yelling that into the heavens like a moron?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I thought it would work!" Sailor Moon screamed. The two continued to argue until they notice the sky glowing a bright purple color. They stopped bickering and looked up.

"That is not normal," Sailor Moon said.

"Looks who stating the obvious now?" Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Moon growled and prepared to yell when a purple strobe of light descended from the sky, right towards them. The two were so freaked that they stood completely frozen like stone statues.

"GET OUT THE WAY!!!" Sailor Uranus and Sailior Jupiter yelled. They grabbed the two by their arms and jerked them away. The beam of light hit the ground and everyone gasped in simultaneous fear and anticipation.

"What's going on?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I don't really know, To me that looks a little pointless," Sailor Mrecury replied.

"It's them," Sailor Saturn said. The scouts turned to her.

"Is this the NegaElement Kingdom?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"See for yourself," Sailor Saturn replied, pointing to the light.

In that light, something looked to be materializing, a human shaped form. When that light faded, a scantily purple clad lady appeared. Yes, Violiara has landed. She let out a high cackle.

"Well, looky here. All the Sailor Scouts in one convienient little package, ready to meet their demise. Like they always say, the more the merrier," she evilly said. The scouts got ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Yeah, and what do you want?" Sailor Pluto asked. The lady struck a really dramatic and cheesy pose as she announced her name.

"I am the great Violiara of the NegaElement Kingdom. I was sent to destroy you and this pitiful planet of yours. Prepare for your doom!" she announced. After she said that, there was an awkward silence, no reaction from the Sailor Scouts at all. Even the usually chatty Tyler kept his mouth shut. Then as sudden as the silence, the whole group exploded into a fit of laughs. Even the three cats tumbled on the ground in laughter. Violiara growled angrily.

"Who the hell are you laughing at?!!!!" she screamed. The scouts continued to laugh, but Jupiter was able to stop for an explanation.

"You? Bring our doom? Are you kidding? Your choice of words are as horrible as you fashion sense," she laughed.

"Yeah. Like we're gonna lose to some grape!" added Venus. That got Violiara ticked off.

"Purple happens to be my favorite color! It's the color of regality!" she boomed.

"Well, you didn't have to dress like an eggplant to show that!" Moon laughed.

With that, Violiara exploded in anger. From the pocket of her shorts she pulled out a cell phone-like device, which was obviously purple.

"It's about time I teach you little mongrels a lesson. She pressed the three-digit code on her phone. The screen lit up purple and she held it to the sky.

"Come forth! KURA!!" Violiara commanded. The phone produced a strobe of light that shot into the sky. The scouts stopped their laughing as they noticed the light.

"What's she doing?" Moon asked.

"It's probably anopther one of her light shows!" Venus laughed.

"NO! This time it's serious!" Mercury explained.

From that light came a huge monster, Its skin was red and its claws were black and surrounded by a fiery aura. Its hair was wild and white with ivory horns. Its loincloth was beown and its fangs and tail were as sharp as nails.

"Scouts, Kura. Kura, your lunch," Violiara introduced. Kura let out a frightening roar and charged at the group.

"Move out!: Neptune ordered. The scouts ran out of the way before it attacked them.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the monster and it made a cut on its right arm, making it howl in pain. Violiara screamed at the sight.

"What are you waiting for? Destroy those pesky fools!" she commanded. Kura roared and got ready to slash Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, be careful!" Luna shouted.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars shot an arrow of flame at Kura, striking its torso. The monster groaned in pain.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Sailor Vrenus launched her attack before the creature can react, and was hit painfully.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Sailior Mercury released water as she played her harp. The monster was once again hit.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Leaves were launched in a quick volley from Jupiter's tiara, getting Kura square in the chest.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Sailor Saturn waved her glaive, creating a wave of light.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Sailor Uranus produced a sphere of gold light guided by the ground.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune created a ball of water which she launched.

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

From her staff, Sailor Pluto threw out a sphere of dark light.

The four attacks hit Kura at full force.

"NO!! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Violiara whined.

"Well, it's happening!" Sailor Mini Moon quipped.

"Twinkle Yell!"

Using her bell, Sailor Mini Moon finished the monster. Kura broke down into dust. Violiara once again freaked.

"My monster! How'd you destroy it so quickly?" she asked.

"Maybe because we're stronger," Sailor Moon said.

"Never judge a book by its cover!" Sailor Mini Moon added. Violiara grunted.

"Alright! You might have one this time, but mark my words! Next time, you won't be so lucky!" Violiara declared. She vanished into purple light in an instant.

"Later, grape head!" Venus shouted.

"You have to admit it. That was oddly easy. It didn't take you any time at all. It was almost like they wanted you to win," Artemis suggested.

"Yeah. It was easy, like that test!" Moon exclaimed. Something suddenly went off in her head.

"TEST!!!!" she screamed.

"Make sure you study," Jupiter smiled.

Kihra and Tyler climbed down from the building after the battle went on.

"What do you think? They're worthy now?" Tyler asked.

"No. Kura was an extremely weak monster. If he were nearly invincible, then that's different," Kihra explained.

"How'd you do that?" Tyler asked.

"Ancient Tempest Kingdom Secret!" Kihra smirked.

"You always answer with that! Can't you come up with something else next time?" Tyler asked.

Kihra groaned.

The next day, the test Serena's class took were brought back, and trust me, Serena was less than impressed.

"25? I thought I did good on that test!" she whined.

"Well, looks like we proved something," Kihra said.

"What?" Serena asked. Kihra held up her paper and Serena gasped.

"You don't have to be an old student to get a good grade!" she explained. Her paper had an 86 on it.

"Same for me!" Tyler exclaimed. Serena turned to him. His paper had a 95. Serena didn't say anything. She just slammed her head on her desk.

"Will I ever learn?" she mumbled. Kihra and Tyler laughed after she did that, though Serena wasn't really happy. While that happened, a lot of things were going through Kihra's mind.

_Will she ever be up to the challenge? Can she be able to handle this power? Could she stop being a crybaby? And can they actually prove their worthiness? I guess we can find out later._

_End Episode 1_

Next time: Serena and her friends head to the movie theater for a break from their work, but what happens when things get suspicious? Grab some popcorn, take your seat and check out "Flick'd Out."

I am sorry that this took very long. It took me a pretty long time to type this. I was extremely busy, but it paid off. Yesterday, I went to Showcase with the rest of the North Vermilion Band and we placed seventh out of the whole entire thing. Out of 32 bands, we were one of the best! How exciting!

queenofgames90 signing off. Laterz!


	3. Flick'd Out

Disclaimer: Before I get started, I do not own Sailor Moon. Need I say more?

Now, the first part features a reference that may be understood by band nerds only!!!! So if you do not know what I'm talking about, do not come complaining to me!

Well, here I go!

Episode 2:

Flick'd Out

NegaElement Kingdom- After the fight

"VIOLIARA!!!!"

A cold and wicked voice bellowed throughout the entire ship. Violiara, with a face of anger and fear, walked into a dark and desolate room.

"I'm sorry, mistress! I swear I'll never put rat's brains in your soup again!" she shrieked.

With that, a screen lit up a bright blue. On there was silohuette of a woman. The only part visible was her glowing crimson eyes.

"So it was you who did that! I was trying to force that back up all night!" she scoulded. Violiara cringed after hearing that voice. Then she heard the woman chucklingly coldly.

"Sorry to startle you like that, but I have to know why you failed so miserably!" she roared. Her anger grew as she said the last part of the sentence.

"Sorry! I thought those insolent little bugs can be easy to defeat!" Violiara whined.

"I told you time and time again that they would be that this wouldn't be easy! Your sad excuse for a monster couldn't even land a single blow on them!! That has to be the worst I have ever seen! You better come up with a better plan soon, or it'll be your HEAD!!!!" The woman angrily shouted.

Violiara squeaked and grabbed her neck.

"Please! Not my head! I promise I'll try harder!" she shouted, letting go of her neck.

"You better not be lying, or else!" the woman slowly growled. Violiara regained her concentration and saluted.

"You can count on me, my Queen. Those scouts don't know whats coming!" she replied, forming her hand into a fist with the hand she saluted with and slowly put in down at her side, like a drum major.

"Nice salute, not interested. Now go and don;t fail me!" the woman barked. and with that, the screen shut off.

"Yes, mistress. I will not fail you, especially when I have a part of this Serena, or Sailor Moon, that she admires. She will never know what I have in store for this person, and if she does, she will be too late!" Violiara evilly cackled.

Wednesday afternoon

"Here, kitty kitty!"

Tyler was defnintely having a good time, especially when he was playing around with Diana. He tossed a catnip mouse across the room and Diana ran across to catch it. she grabbed it with her teeth and happily purred. The bad part about being a Moon Kingdom cat was acting like a real one in front of other people, except Serena and the scouts.

"Yay! Now bring it to me!" Tyler exclaimed. Diana ran across, dropped the rat, and pounced on Tyler, licking his face and purring.

"Ah, such a good kitty," Tyler gushed. While he was ding that, he had a certain concern

_I just hope Serena doesn't think I'm too fruity by doing this, _he thought.

"He is definitely too fruity by playing with Diana like that," Serena explained. She and Kihra were sitting at the corner of the room, Luna resting in Kihra's arms.

"Don't call him that, Serena. It'll hurt him deeply," she replied.

"Why? He doesn't want to be called that?" Serena asked. Kihra shooked her head.

"Not that. He once had a pet Golden retriever that he really like. He named it Alex. One day, when Tyler was ten, it ran away. He has been pretty upset since the incident. He's been trying to fill the void," Kihra explained.

"Even with a cat?" Serena asked.

"Yep. Pretty sad, if you think about it a bit," Kihra quietly answered. She then stroked Luna's dark fur.

"Say. What's with the crescent moon thing on their forehead?" she asked. Serena stared at her questioningly. Obviously, she can't reveal the truth about Luna to Kihra. She quickly thought up a story.

"Um, I found those cats on the street, and they were hurt really bad. There was also a crescent shaped scar on their foreheads. I took them home, bandaged them up, and came up with the idea of putting a crescent moon sticker on top of the scars they liked it since! If you touch that crescent moon, Luna will sometimes giggle!" Serena explained.

"Really? Let's see what that'll do!" Kihra exclaimed. She tapped Luna on the forehead, but to her surprise, Luna didn't do anything. She tried again, but to no avail. She groaned angrily and did it again, but nothing happened.

"What gives? She ain't giggling!" Kihra angrily shouted.

"I guess she really isn't in the mood right now. Ask again later," Serena quickly replied. Just as she said that, she heard Diana crying. The two spotted the cat getting continuously poked on the head by Tyler.

"Tyler, what do you think you're doing? You might impale that finger in that poor kitten's brain!" Kihra barked. Tyler looked up to the two and chuckled nervously.

"I thought it would giggle," he spastically replied. His eyes moved around in a nervous rate. Realizing that the two weren't going to say anything, he stopped, dropped the cat, and walked quickly out the door.

"Rini! Do you like to poke your cat's head?" Tyler asked from down the hall. Kihra and Serena sweatdropped. You think he;ll ever learn?" serena asked.

"Don't ask," Kihra replied.

Mina laid on her bed in her room, exhausted after a hard day at school. Artemins awoke from his catnap and jumped on her leg.

"I see all the work got you down," the white cat said.

"No. I'm just very tired right now. I still feel a little exhausted after we destroyed that monster yesterday. I guess I have to start adjusting to my powers again," Mina repllied, referring to the battle yesterday against Violiara of the NegaElement Kingdom and her rather wimpy creature Kura.

"That monster was not that much of a challenge for all of you. In fact, from what I have read, Kura was the weakest monster in the NegaElement Kingdom. Sailor Moon could have easily handled him if she was on her own," Artemis explained.

"Why would they send such a weak monster to go after us?" Mina asked.

"Maybe to let pur guard down. They think that we will believe that they are weak so we could think that they are an easy opponent. But then again, that lady who brought that monster looked pretty stupid. She probably couldn't tell powerful from pitiful!" Artemis laughed. Mina also laughed, loud!

"Yeah! That lady had so much purple on, she can even scare Barney!" she exclaimed. The two continued to bust their guts for a while until Artemis stopped.

"Okay, Mina. Time to stop laughing. I didn't think she was that funny," he ordered. Unfortunately for him, Mina was still rolling on her bed, laughing loudly.

"Stop Mina! I thought you were tired!" Artemis screamed. Mina disregarded Artemis's plea and kept on laughing. That was when he had enough.

"It's like I'm talking to the damn wall!" he outbursted, revealing his claws. "I thought I never had to use these, but..." Artemis began as he did the unthinkable- he pounced on Mina and salshed her across the face. Once she felt the pain, Mina abruptly stopped her gigglepest. She then screamed in complete pain and hurt and clutched her face, which was covered in slash marks, blood slowly trickling from them.

"ARTEMIS, wHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!!?!?!" she screamed. It was loud enough to drown out a heavy metal concert with ten guitar players, twenty drummers, 100 wailing singers, and the volume turned all the way up. Artemis face fell and slapped his paw on his forehead.

"If only God had given her a smaller mouth," he mumbled.

The next morning

Amara took a small sip of her latte and took a deep breath. She was waiting for Michelle to show up so they can discuss the whereabouts of the NegaElement Kingdom. Her own thoughts seemed to be at a freny in her head.

_Have I been wrong about the strength that the NegaElement Kingdom possesses? Have they just sent that thing to toy with us or are they actually weaker than we predicted? Can we easily defeat them just like that?_

"Looks as if you're having the same difficulties," she heard Michelle say, breaking up her thoughts. Amara looked up and saw Michelle sitting across from her, a cappachino in her hand.

"Michelle! Please tell me next time if you wanna scare me like that," Amara scolded.

"Sorry. I figured you were thinking about what happened Tuesday," Michelle replied.

"Yeah. Do you know why that monster was easy to destroy?" Amara asked. Michelle took a small sip of her cappachino.

"I think they were testing us. they probably didn't know our strength at the time, so they just sent one monster and see how it would fare against us. They're probably plotting their next mive as we speak," she explained.

"Thanks. I kinda doubted myself for a second. When we battled that Kura monster, it was one of the easiest monsters to kill. I thought they would do better than that, but I was wrong. Thanks for the insight," Amara explained.

"No problem. I'm always willing to help. At least, I hope I'm not wrong," Michelle replied.

"Yeah. That might have been because somebody made a stupid mistake," Amara added.

"I AM NOT STUPID!!!!!" Violiara bellowed as she strode through the main hall.

"Well, you sure acted like you were after your first mission. Next time, don't judge a monster. Just because it looks all rough and tough doesn't mean it actually is," a feminine voice said to her.

"Well, I won't do that again. Those scouts made me look like a fool, but not this time!" Violiara cried.

"Um, you were the one who made the fool, not them. You must learn from your mistakes, y'know?" the voice explained. Violiara yelled in anger.

"I told you to never blame me for anything again! I happen to know what I am doing, damn it! So don't dump your shit about me all over me! I'll do what I damn well please!" she outbursted. For a dainty lady, she sure had a grimey mouth.

"Are you kidding? At the rate you're going, you'll be killed faster than that so-called monster you had," the voice evilly laughed. violiara turned to the shgadows and growled like a rabid Rottweiler, complete with the foaming mouth.

"AAAH!!! I hope I never put you to sleep!!!" The voice shrieked. There was then sounds of footsteps running gdown the hall. Apparently, Violiara's temper was so uncontrollable taht not even the ,ost caring counselor can cool her down. She smirked in approval, flicking the excess foam from her mouth.

"Now that took care of her. Now to get back to business," she chuckled. A slide door opened and she walked in. It was obviously her room. It was really huge and, yes, purple. Everything from her bedsheets to the walls, even the lightbulbs gave off a soft lilac illuminance. She then jumped onto the bed, ignoring the fact that she messed it up.

"Those Sailor Scouts shall be as good as mine. They will never expect what I have for them next, especially Sailor Moon, now that I have what she holds closest to her heart," she said to herself. She then exploded into a fit of loud, mad laughter which echoed throughout the entire ship.

Later that day, Kihra and Tyler were still trying to get used to math class. Wait a sec. How could they get used to it when...

"YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER A?" Serena asked.

"Yep. I guess this thing called synthrtic division and rational equations aren't so hard to understand, I guess," Kihra replied. Obviously, she had 100 while Serena got the dubious honor of getting a 22.

"Have you been learning about this before you left New York?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go with that!" Tyler replied, hesitating a bit to come up with the answer. Serena, unfortunately, caught onto his nervousness.

"Why were you so hesistant when you said that? You're nervous?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I guess my mind got scrambled because of the excitement of getting a good grade," Tyler explained.

"Yeah. Tyler sometimes is so nervous it's like he has a disease. I can't tell whether or not he's acting or he's out of his mind," kihra added. As Kihra finished her line, the bell rang. Everybody walked out of the classroom and into the halls, opening their lockers and chatting about their business. Serena went to her locker and opened it, preparing to put her books in and take out her others when a folded piece of paper fell out and landed on the ground. It read:

Bunny,

Meet me at my house after school immediately. It's absolutely, positively, extremely important!

Mina

"Important meeting? It better be good." Serena said as she slammed her locker door and walked away.

Mina's house, after school

Serena and the rest of the inners, sana Mina, sitting in Mina's room, waiting for het to come out and explain everything.

"It better be important, because if not, I'm splitting," Lita said.

"Well, if she put notes in our lockers, them it must be pretty important," Raye replied.

The door opened and Mina walked in. Her hands were behind her back and her face looked very serious, very unlikely of a girl like her.

"Now I know how important it is. Lemme guess, a stray cat died?" Serena asked. Lita cupped her hand over Serena's mouth.

"Quiet! She probably does have something to say!" she scolded. Mina faced them.

"You guys, we all know that this time will be one of the hardest we will have to endeavor," she explained. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And this will also be tiring and full of strife and hard work," She added. The girls once again nodded in response.

"And so, we should handle this grisly situation by," Mina began, taking her hands away from behind her back and unraveled what looked like a movie poster.

"Checking out the latest 'Magic Boy' movie!"

Mina's expression was now bubbly and happy, like it normally was. The poster had a photo of a blonde-haired teenage boy in a standard magician outfit, holding a white by the ears in his right hand and twirling a magic wand in his left hand. The four sweatdropped- a lot. How was seeing a movie related to their hard and strenuous work as the guardians of the Solar System?

"That was the important announcment?" Lita asked.

"You can never expect Mina to be serious about anything," Raye explained.

"When are we going?" Serena asked.

"I at least piqued smeone's interest. Tomorrow night. The 6:30 showingat the Grand Plex 15!' Mina exclaimed. Everybody gasped in surprise.

"Grand Plex 15?!? That's the biggest movie theater ever! I heard you need reservations because it's extremely expensive," Amy explained.

"Yeah. I heard a small tub popcorn was like, eight dollars! That's like a cent for eaach piece!" Serena added.

"That's alright, becausemI took csre of all of it. I won a contest to get me and up to 12 friends in there form FREE !!! They paid for our tuckets, popcorn, drinks, everything! It's perfect for a little stress relief. And don't bother asking. Yes, I got the approval from Amara and all of them!" Mina explained.

"Can Rini and those other two who left us without a reason to come, too?" Lita asked.

"Of course. If those two don't leave inconspicuoly in the middle of the movie, of course," Mina answered.

"I told you that was an accident! They didn't mean to do such a thing!" Serena ashouted.

"If it was, they would have told us why!" Raye retorted. That exploded into a huge argument between the five girls, though Mina stopped to say...

"Once again, it's 6:30."

As the girls continued to bicker, they were watched by Violiara. She snickered softly.

"So, the Grand Plex 15. Perfect place to sic 'em," she laughed. This is the perfect time to test out my latest machine."

Violiara walked to her closet and swiftly opened the door.

"Ah and I thought I will never use my Disguisatron 4000," she snickered.

The Disguisatron 4000 was a huge machine that looked like an elevator. It had various multicolored controls and buttons decorating the right and left sides of the front of the machine. She walked up to the steel machine and kissed it, her lips touching cold metal.

"With this baby over here, the scouts are as good as gone!" Violiara wildly cackled.

"A MOVIE?!?"

Those were the two simple words that Rini shouted once Serena delivered the news.

"Yes. Mina invited all of us to go tomorrow night at 6:30," Serena replied.

"What are we seeing?" Rini asked.

"'Magic Boy!' It is a movie about an aspiring magician who gains real magical powers to fight an evil overlord. It's based off of my favorite comic book!" Serena smiled, holding up a comic book with a picture of the same boy on the poster Mina had. "Oh, and FYI, we're going to Grand Plex 15 to see this. Yes, the Grand Plex 15, the biggest movie theater in Japan!" she added. Rini's eyes widened and beamed.

"Grand Plex 15?!?" she exclaimed. Then her expression into that of uncertainty. "Wait. That place is way too expensive! How're we gonna get in?"

"That's alright, because Mina won a contest and won 12 free passes!" Serena exclaimed.

"FREE PASSES!!!" Rini screamed. "I promise never to make fun of her and tug Artemis's tail again!"

"So it was you who did that? Poor Diana had some of her mice taken away because of you!" Luna angrily barked. Diana sulked after hearing that.

"Yeah. I was hungry for weeks! Will they allow cats in the theater?" she asked, completely changing the subject.

"From what I heard, they don't allow animals, especially cats," Serena replied. Diana began to cry.

"Now look what you've done. You made the poor kitten cry!" Luna yelped. Serena groaned.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she squeaked. "Now I wonder where Kihra is. I know that Tyler went to the store. She said she went get a snack/ What's taking her so long?"

Kihra settled herself in the pantry, a box opf chocolate cookies under her arm. She once again had her compact/ communicator balanced in her hand.

"Like I said, we did not get as much as we hoped. The monster was too weak, so we could not tell whether or not they're ready. they need more of a challenge," Kihra explained. She was nrevously talking to Queen Serenity.

"Indeed they do, but I can;t just go and tell them to send a very strong, almost invincible monster. you must have patience, Kihrlia/ Soon, they'll be ready. It'll just take time," she explained to Kihra.

"Well, if I have to wait an eternity, I want out," Kihra replied. She reached for a cookie in the box and stuffed it in her mouth. A scrumptious combination of chocolate and chocolate chips. Queen Serenity was rather curious about her snack.

"What is that you're eating?" she asked.

"Oh. KIt's a cookie! Apparently, the food here is much more unique than back home. I wonder if I could take some of this home after all of this is over. They should really enjoy this," Kihra explained, wiping the excess crumbs from her face.

Trista stood on the top of a penthouse, peering into the sky. The sun was setting, giving the sky a vivid pink and orange hue.

_Hear me, NegaElement Kingdom. If you are toying with us, this has to stop. I know what you are up to, and I will never let you destroy the Earth. The Sailor Team will stop you , no matter what form you take, _she thought.

Violiara stared at her machine, the Disguisatron 4000, in anger. As you can tell, she never got it to work. Or at least, choose a perfect color scheme.

"Why is this only in red?!? I hate red! I want purple! Purple!" she screamed. The disguise she wanted was a movie theater usher. She got it, but there was one slight problem- it wasn't her color. The outfit consisted of a red vinyl button up jacket and matching skirt, which went up to her knees. Two gold stripes circled each sleeve. She also had a red pillbox hat and white gloves. She held a flashlight in her right hand.

"I specified clearly that I wanted this in purple, but NO!!!! I'm stuck with a retarded huck of scrap metal!" she shouted, banging her fist on the machine's door. It opened and she threw herself inside. A second later, she stepped out in her normal attire.

"Okay. I've learned my lesson! Never trust cheesy TV salesman."

"Prepare to be annihilater, evildoer!" Serena yelled. No, she wasn't fighting a monster, she was reading one of her Magic Boy comics. It was obviously in the middle of the night, under her covers. She held up a flashlight to read.

"Don't even think about it, Magic Boy. Your powers our useless against mine! Surrender!!" she read, accompaning it with a gruff, villianous voice.

"I won't allow you to destroy the world. You shall perish!" she added, but in a different voice.

She made battle noises with her mouth and continued doing that until she heard a knock on the door. Serena put the book down.

"Come in!" she ordered, a little anger in her tone. The door opened, and...

"SHUT UP!!!"

That was obviously Rini. She then closed the door. Serena's face turn red in anger. She threw the covers off of her and grabbed the comic, throwing it at the door.

"Hope the movie's better," she said, shutting off her flashlight and getting snuggled up into bed.

"Rini's gonna get it."

The next morning

Violiara slowly opened her eyes after a relaxing beauty sleep. Stretching and groaning, she tumbled out of her queen-sized bed. Getting up off the floor, she maintained balance on the moving ship and stood in front of the mirror on her dresser. She carefully applied her purple lipstick, not even caring if it went outside her lips. She closed the tube and was about to put on her eyeshadow when something surprising, and purlle, at the corner of her eye.

Her closet door was still open. On one of the shelves were three cans of purple paint. That gave her an idea.

She went inside the Disgusiatron 4000 once again, pushed the buttons, and came out in her usher outfit. She grabbed a can of paint and literally dumped the bucket all over herself. Violet-hued paint covered most of her body. She grabbed a second can and repeated the process until she was covered in head to toe with paint. The paint didn't have poisonous lead, by the way. She looked in the mirror, satisfied by her new look.

"Now this is more like it. It's lights, camera, doom for those punks," she said, taking out her cellphone. A shadowy image of a spherical monster appeared, eyes glowing ice blue. She cackled as the silohuette appeared.

The day went by very fast and before Serena knew it, it was time to prepare to go to a major movie theater. She searched in her closet for the perfect outfit. unfortunately, there wasn't anything very great, so she pulled out a pink t-shirt and a short denim skirt. She quickly changed, did her hair in her usual odango style, put on a little makeup, grabbed her purse, and waited for Kihra, Tyler, and Rini. While she waited though, there was one thing that just stung her mind- Darien, her true love, has never seen or called her in weeks. She was starting to get concerned.

_Where has Darien gone? I haven't heard from him in what feels like forever. I hope he knows that I'm missing him. I hope he still cares,_ she thought. A moment later, her train of thought was interrupted abruptly when when she heard some people walk into her room. She glanced and saw Tyler and Kihra.

"Gosh! I never knew how big your Dad's clothes are," Tyler said. He had a buig green t-shirt and loosae khaki pants. The clothes were evidently twice his size.

"Well yeah. He has way more muscle than you will ever have. Luckily, I'm Serena's size," Kihra quipped. She wore a simple green shirt and blue jeans. She also had a white cotton jacket.

"You look upset, Serena. What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I, uh..." Serena started. This was hard. She didn't want to tell them about Darien. It was too personal. She had to come up with an excuse, and fast.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just worries. That's all. Where's Rini? Is she ready?" she asked.

"Of course I am! What do you think?" a voice asked. It was Rini, her head sticking out between Tyler and Kihra.

"OPh yeah, and Luna has the perfect idea. She says that she and Diana can hide in your purse until something happens," she added.

"How? My purse isn't big enough. They'll sufocate!" Serena said. She opened her purse and looked through it. Loose change, gum wrappers, money, hairbrush, nothing very important. Maybe it can happen. She shook out her purse and after everything fell out, she stretched it out to the point of which she can fit her whole room.

"Okay. Let's try."

Luna and Diana ran towards Serena, jumping into the purse.

"Well, whatdya know? Rini actually had a useful idea for once," she giggled. Rini's face turned pitch red.

"Hey! I had a lot of great ideas!" she screamed. Tyler suddenly got annoyed.

"Can we just go already?"

Mina yawned as she sat in front of the ticket booth. She had been waiting their for a while. She opened her strangely huge purse/

"Artemis, are you okay in there?" she asked. Artemis's head popped out of the opening.

"You asked me that five times already. I told you I'm fine!" he scolded.

"Sorry, Artemis. It's just that it gets boring after waiting here," Mina explained.

"Well, you probably wouldn't be bored if you wouldn;t have gotten here two hours early!" Artemis shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm very excited, that's all," Mina replied.

"Two hours early? Man, you're desperate," She heard from a few feet away. Serena and her small posse made it to the theater.

"Serena, never question mt life!" Mina exclaimed. She then saw a huge purse around Serena's arm.

"I guess you went with that idea as well," she chuckled. Serena did so as well.

"Like they always say, great minds think alike," she replied. Mina caught a glimpse of the two teens who were with Serena, the same two who ran away without twlling them anything. She definitely recognized the boy.

"And don't even think about nearly seducing me again, you hear me, you pig!?" she yelled angrily. Tyler stood there shaking, not saying a word.

"I think he does, Mina. Is that your name?" Kihra asked.

"Yep. Don't wear it out," Mina replied.

"Ah great! It's them," some voicessaid from a distance. Mina turned and saw the rest of the group walking towards them. The 'them' was referring to Tyler and Kihra.

"Okay. We don't want any hostility. This is supposed to be a happy day!" Mina ordered.

"Well, they left us without warning! Why shouldn't we hate them?" Lita asked.

"I an incredibly sorry, ma'am. It wasn't my fault! Honestly! It's because of Casanova over here! I was afraid that he was gonna seduce Mina!" Kihra explained.

"Yeah! She's right. It's because of him that she left! Don't be all lynching them," Mina explained.

"We can only hope," Raye replied. Just then...

"Are you waiting to purchase your tickets?" somebody asked. The group turned and saw a man at the ticket booth. Mina went up to him.

"We all have free passes. I'm Mina Aino, the one who won the contest," she expalined, holding up an oorange slip. Everybody else copied her.

"Okay. You cawn go in," the ticket booth operator replied. The eleven girls entered the theater. As they entered, a strange purple clad movie theater usher waited in the darkness.

"Time to make my move," she sneered.

The group got their popcorn, sodas, and candy, and were now making their way to the screen that showed "Magic Boy."

"Where do they come up with such titles as 'Magic Boy?'" Amara asked.

"Yeah. It sounds rather plaintive," Michelle added.

"It;s the name of a comic," Hotaru answered. Amara and Michelle raised their eyebrows. They never expected Hotaru to know a lot about comics. Hotaru witnessed their action and nervously laughed.

"I read that in a magazine," she added. Just then, there was the sound of a stomach rumbling sickly.

"Oh! I need to go to the bathroom. I must have had too many cheesy fries for lunch," Mina groaned.

"Well, hurry up! The movie's gonna start in a few minutes!" Amy ordered.

"Okay!" Mina replied as she stormed back down the hallway. The rest of the group found the room that showed "Magic Boy."

"I hope Mina knows where we are," Trista said.

"I think she will, especially when the says 'Magic Boy' in big colorful letters," Serena replied. The group got into the room, not knowing of an unsuspecting visitior that was on their tail.

"Where should we sit?" Raye asked. From what they have heard, each room had stadiumesque seating and huge, vibrant, hi-definition screens.

"Alright! Alright! You must find your seat. Your hour-and-a-half long entertainment session is gonna begin shortly," they heard the usher say.

"Front row! Hurry!" Kihra ordered. Everybody took a seat. Serena suddenly felt Luna scratching her purse. She opened it and saw the two cats and her brooch in case something weird happened.

"Be careful, Serena. I have a feeling sonething's very suspicious," Luna warned.

"Oh, don't worry. Like something bad'll happen here!" Serena exclaimed. She closed the bag and got settled in her seat. Then the usher came in front of them.

"Are you all secure in your seats?" she asked.

"Yes. Now let's start the movie!" Tyler rudely replied. Kihra was about to slap his shoulder when she felt something strap around her wrists and waist. She looked around and saw that the others were strapped the same- shackles around the wrists on the arms of the chair and metal belts around their waist which secured them to the chairs.

"What's happening?" Amy asked. The useher cackled fiendishly and walked in front of the screen.

"Sailor Scouts, prepare for your last performance," she laughed, she laughed, showing herself. even though she was in a different outfit, everyone, even the actors Kihra and tyler identified her in an instant.

"VIOLIARA?!?"

Even though she took care of her stomach problem, Mina was not finished with her busines. She took out a black eyeliner pencil and began to work on her right eye. She almost completed the top part of the eye when...

"MINA!!"

Artemis shouted out her name and that caused her to lose control of her pencil and it went straight to her eyeball, poking it. Once that happened, Mina cried out in pain.

"Artemis! You made me hurt my eye!" she yelled.

Artemis jumped out of Mina's purse, her transformation pen in his mouth.

"Putting on eyeliner's not important. your friends are in danger!" Artemis yelled.

"Danger?" Mina questioned.

"Yes! Violiara snuck into the theater and has captured Serena and the others!" Artemis explained. That made Mina as mad as a bull.

"You mean, that purple wearing disgrace of a villain? What'll she do? Tickle them?" she asked.

"Quit acting silly, Mina. It may be serious!" Artemis retorted. Mina groaned.

"Okay. Let's take out the garbage," she mumbled, grabbing the transformation pen,

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!"

In a burst of golden-orange, Sailor Venus appeared.

"Let's go, Artemis! I'm gonna kick that damn joker's purple patootie to Timbuktu!" she exclaimed. She then got out of the bathroom. Artemis sighed and followed suit.

Meanwhile, Serena and the others watched helplessly as Violiara once again dialed on her cellphone. A purple light shot towards the movie screen. The screen glowed that same color and from it, a spherical monster appeared. It was a metallic blue sphere monster with metal claws and legs. It was equipped with what looked like a hundred different laser guns attached to it. The eerie thing about it was that it didn't have a face- just two, thin, blue slits for eyes.

"Meet my newest monster, Garderon. And I made sure that this one doesn't get destroyed in one second like my last one! Rip them to shreds!" she laughed. Garderon hummed ominously as it readied one of its many laser guns.

"Looks like this is the end!" Rini cried.

"I didn't want my life to be ended in the middle of a movie theater!" Serena cried. Before it fired though, they heard somebody bursting in. The group turned and saw Sailor Venus and Artemis, ready to fight.

"Don't you dare lay a gun barrel on them!" she exclaimed. The monster turned its attention to her and prepared for assault.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Venus aimed for the chairs her friends were sitting in. It destroyed the shackles that surrounded Kihra. It must have set off a chain reaction, because the rest of the shackles were destroyed as well. Everyone gasped in amazement.

"All right! We're free!" Amy exclaimed. Serena turned to Tyler and Kihra.

"You might have to hide," she said. The two nodded and ran to the way back of the theater. As they did, the Sailor Scouts transformed and got ready.

"Fools. You really believe that you can defeat this monster? You're dead wrong! Attack!" Violiara ordered. Garderon advanced towards the group.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the machine, but to her dismay, it did nothing.

"What?" she asked, shocked. Violiara laughed.

"Told ya I wasn't gonna go easy on yaw!" she gloated. Sailor Mercury stepped up.

"We'll see about that. Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury threw a ball of water at Garderon, freezing it instantly. Sailor Mercury cheered, but it unfortunately didn;t last. The ice that covered Garderon shattered and it continued to advance.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury shrieked. Garderon began to shoot a volley of lasers at the group. Each one of the scouts was struck down. Violiara cackled sadistically.

"That's right. Blast them away!" she sneered. Mars got up and prepared to take a shot.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arrow of fire was shot, but it only made a small dent in the monster, which it ignored. Sailor Jupiter got up.

"Let's teach 'em a lesson! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Saturn Glaive Surprise!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Twinkle Yell!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attacks struck the monster and caused an explosion. The scouts once again celebrated, but they were interrupted by more lasers, which struck them vigorously. They fell to the floor, moaning in pain. Violiara cackled.

"Farewell, scouts! It's been fun! Finish them off!" she laughed. Garderon approached them, ready to finish them off. Sailor Venus though got up. Though she felt pain, she wasn't ready to throw in the towel.

"I came here to enjoy a movie, not to fight. So, I'll make you pay for ruining my perfect night!" she screamed.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A chain, with links shaped like hearts, materialized in her hand. She threw it at the machine, encircling it.

"I'm gonna shut you down!" she shouted. She lifted the chain, with Garderon still encircled in it. It slammed on the floor and part of it shattered.

"One more time!" she exclaimed, lifting it once more, slamming the creature with great force. With that, it vaporized. Everybody, including Kihra and Tyler, who watched it from the back of the theater, were amazed. Violiara jumped up, angry.

"Why don't I ever win?!?" she boomed.

"I have to admit, it was hard, but never underestimate the Sailor team!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. Violiara yelled and vanished into purple smoke.

Despite all the damage, the movie still went on. Unfortunately, the movie didn't live up to there expectations. On the screen, there was Magic Boy with five cards in his hand.

"Foolish monster! Prepare to be destroyed by my powerful cards of hope and love!" he exclaimed. He threw the cards at the monster, but they bounced right off and fell to the ground. Surprisingly, the monster fainted anyway.

"Man. This movie sucks!" Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah. the dialogue is cheesy," Amy commented.

"And the special effects are totally lame!" Raye added.

"Why did I waste winnig a contest over this?" Mina asked.

"I love movies," Tyler said, munching his popcorn.

"I'd rather watch Violiara brag a lot about herself than watch this crap. I'm glad they don't have that at the Tem... I mean, New York," Kihra added, almost giving away her real home. Everybody stared at her.

"Uh, just a slip of the tongue."

_End Episode 2_

Next time: Raye goes to Northern Tokyo to visit her cousin Kali's horse ranch. But when Violiara strikes again, can she hide her secret from Kali? Saddle up, because "Crazy Kali" is next.

queenofgames 90 signing off! Laterz!


End file.
